1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to game apparatus, and more particularly to portable target games suitable for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of shooting darts is well known, and it is becoming increasingly popular. To suit different ranges of interests and skill among dart shooters, various types of dart game equipment have been developed, including steel and soft tipped darts, steel and plastic target boards, and automatic electronic scoring machines.
It is a characteristic of prior dart game equipment that the equipment limits the sport to be enjoyed almost exclusively indoors. Although the darts themselves are suitable for both indoor and outdoor use, the target boards are not designed for easy transportation and setup at random outdoor locations. If a player desires to shoot darts outdoors, he must locate a suitable solid vertical surface, as, for example, the side of a building, to which he temporarily or permanently fixes the target board. While possible, it is nevertheless inconvenient to hang the target board from a tree limb or attach the target board to a tree trunk. Consequently, outdoor locations at which the sport may be enjoyed have been limited to the availability of suitable mounting surfaces.
Thus, a need exists for portable dart game equipment which may be conveniently set up at any desired outdoor location.